You are my Sunshine
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Alfred's certain that Ivan will leave him soon if he doesn't do something drastic. And Ivan always did love sunflowers. Character death, major creep. Songfic.


I don't usually partake in songfics, but this has been nagging me since one of the chapters of A Language of Their Own. That and a friend requested a drabble and I missed another friend's birthday. So I'm being lazy and rolling it all up into one. So Bela, I hope you like this and Happy way way way way way late Birthday, Jamie! 

.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.

Alfred hummed under his breath as he worked, his hands shaping the soil over the seeds so they'd have room to grow big and strong like the person he was planting them for. Ivan had always wanted sunflowers in the garden. It had been a big dream of his ever since they had bought the tiny house on the outskirts of town where they could live in peace without anyone bugging them for being together.

_You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey_

He sand softly as he patted the soil over another seed, wiping the sweat off his brow. A long streak of dirt clung to his forehead, but he paid it no mind. He merely continued on with hsi work, smiling and singing along to the Johnny Cash song coming out of the earbuds of his ipod.

_You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
Please dont' take my sunshine away_

No one could take away his sunshine now. He was safe and sound with Alfred forever and always. He had made sure of that. At first Ivan hadn't understood. He'd thought that Alfred was crazy, he thought the plan would never work and had begged to be let go. But Alfred couldn't just let his sunshine go.

_I'll always love you  
And make you happy  
If you wull only say the same_

He thought they had been happy together, he really did! But the way Ivvan had struggled and the mean names he had called him...it had really hurt. Sure his plan may have been unorthodox, but he wasn't crazy! He just loved Ivan so much and he thought that he would surely leave him if he allowed him to go on living.

_But if you leave me  
To love another  
You'll regret it all some day_

So he had tied him up, making sure he couldn't run away. Afterall, if Ivan didn't like his plan then he'd certainly leave. But Ivan loved him, he would see the light. He would realize later that this was for the best. They had to be together forever or Alfred would die. Life wasn't worth living it Ivan had someone else.

_You told me one, dear  
You really loved me  
And no one else could come between._

He smiled as he thought back on it. The plan had gone off without a hitch. The knots had been tight enough that Ivan couldn't get out before Alfred had taken the waterpip from where they usually hid it under the sink. It was supposed to be for protection, but wasn't he protecting Ivan from all the bad people in the world that wanted to steal him away?

_But now you've left me  
And love another  
You have shattered all my dreams_

He'd raised the pipe above his head and brought it down on top of Ivan's. He'd kept going, blood flying everywhere as he brought the pipe down again and again. He chanted _'I love you'_ over and over as tears streamed down his face. "I'm so sorry, baby." He sobbed as he cradled the still body to his chest, the smashed in skull bleeding all over his shirt. "I had to! You understand, right?" He begged him.

His smile faltered as he came to the last seed, covering it up with dirt and letting his hands rest over it's know cradle for a little while longer. "There you go, Ivan. You always loved sunflowers, now you'll help make them grow tall and strong, just like you." He whispered to the earth, knowing that under the sunflower seeds Ivan's mangled corpse could hear him.

"Love you, baby. See you tommorrow." He told him as he got up, heading back into the house.

_You are my sunshine  
My only Sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey  
You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.

I do so love writing creepy ass shit. And since Ivan is usually the insane one, I decided to give Am some creeper time.


End file.
